


Red

by KangGravity



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, I suck at tagging, M/M, also in vietnamese, and everything, and summaries, briwoonweek19, day3, don’t misunderstand me pls, english version will be updated later, i love wonpil, what is this honestly i don’t know
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangGravity/pseuds/KangGravity
Summary: red, covers his mind, makes him become a soldier, a loyal soldier, kneel in front of Him.





	Red

**dowoon nhớ được hình ảnh của người ấy, mơ hồ như thể nhìn lên từ một bể nước.**

**cậu vẫn nhớ cái mỉm cười treo ở khoé môi người ấy, rạng rỡ và sáng ngời. vẫn nhớ đôi mắt của người ấy, ngời sáng như thể chứa cả ngân hà bên trong. vẫn nhớ bàn tay mà người ấy đưa ra cho cậu, bàn tay mà cậu ước gì mình đã nắm lấy sớm hơn.**

**lần một, lần hai.**

**tất cả luôn kết thúc bằng một tiếng nấc, và đôi tiếng thì thào.và dowoon ước rằng nó không kết thúc như vậy.**

**và luôn có cái gì đó ở người ấy khiến cho trái tim người thanh niên run rẩy, đem trái tim cậu trở thành một người lính trung thành. đời đời, kiếp kiếp, trái tim ấy chỉ trung thành với duy nhất một vị vua.**

**một sắc đỏ, nhuộm đỏ trí óc, đem trái tim và trí óc dowoon cuốn vào trong. sắc đỏ mãi chẳng thể phai nhạt.**

=====

“——woonie, dowoonie!”

cậu thanh niên chớp mắt, ngẩng đầu lên để nhìn thấy mái đầu đỏ và cặp mắt cáo nhìn vào mình lo ngại. cậu để thoát ra một tiếng thở dài và lầm bầm một câu xin lỗi; những ngày gần đây dowoon hay để bản thân lạc trong những mộng mơ suy nghĩ, mãi nhìn thấy ảo mộng về một người ấy mà chính cậu cũng không biết là người nào.

“lại nữa à?” younghyun kéo ghế ngồi xuống bên cạnh dowoon, liếc mắt sang xấp giấy tờ la liệt trên bàn cậu và cười, tiếng cười giòn rụm. “lại là chuyện đó phải không?”

cậu chỉ gật đầu, không biết nói gì hơn. younghyun biết chuyện. anh biết về những giấc mơ, những ảo mộng, những về người ấy của cậu, và anh không phàn nàn. younghyun chỉ ở đó, lắng nghe, và dowoon cảm kích về điều đó.

“dowoonie-ah,” anh gọi, và trong giây lát cậu đã đột ngột nhìn thấy cái gì như thể đã quen thuộc vô cùng từ trong giọng nói của anh, “em, ừ thì, đã bao giờ nghĩ đến việc gặp 'người ấy' vào lúc này chưa?”

dowoon chớp mắt. một, hai. và rồi khoé môi cậu nâng lên thành một cái mỉm cười bối rối.

“em không nghĩ em có thể bây giờ, hyung.”

bởi vì dowoon của bây giờ, thật là tàn tã và chẳng được đẹp đẽ như những ngày xưa. và người ấy của cậu, luôn luôn toả ra luồng hào quang tinh khôi của một thiên sứ, hẳn sẽ không muốn nhìn thấy một dowoon thảm hại như thế.

younghyun nhìn cậu, ngẩn ngơ, rồi đôi mắt anh cụp xuống và nhìn anh——một cách nào đó——trông thật gượng gạo. thế rồi anh gật đầu, và cuộc nói chuyện kết thúc.

dowoon tự hỏi anh gọi mình vì điều gì.

=====

**“em, nhìn này!”**

**cậu thấy má mình nóng lên vì tiếng gọi, nhìn người ấy vẫy tay một cách rạng rỡ. cậu thanh niên chạy vội theo bóng hình mờ ảo của người ấy, một nụ cười xinh đẹp vẽ trên môi đối phương, khiến cho trái tim cậu đập mạnh——_thump, thump, thump._**

**sắc đỏ vương vấn trên mái tóc, đối phương vươn người lên nắm lấy tay cậu, và đặt lên mũi cậu một nụ hôn phớt. _mỉm cười._**

**người kéo cậu đến một cánh đồng hoa, lộng lẫy và xinh đẹp, và khi người thả tay cậu ra, cậu nhìn thấy người treo trên môi nụ cười ngời sáng, và chạy, chạy, chạy, đến khi bóng người xa xăm thành một chấm nhỏ——chỉ còn màu đỏ nhàn nhạt, nốt chấm giữa cánh đồng thẫm tím. lưu ly.**

**ngay chiếc áo thun cá sấu của người ấy, cũng đỏ rực.**

**dường như người đang toả sáng.**

**người đã lại tiến đến bên cậu, mỉm cười, và người lại với tay cậu một lần nữa.**

**“thật đẹp, phải không?”**

**cậu thấy hai má mình nóng lên khi cậu gật đầu, ngài ngại. và rồi cậu thấy người đặt lên túi áo mình một nhành lưu ly.**

**forget me not.**

**xin đừng, đừng quên tôi.**

=====

dowoon giật mình, tay vội bắt lấy vật thể lạ vừa tấn công eo mình. cậu nghe một tiếng “úi!” nhỏ phát ra từ đằng sau, và chỉ đến lúc ấy cậu mới nhận ra rằng tay mình đang chạm vào một cái gì đó mềm mại.

mái đầu đỏ cao hơn chun mũi khi thấy đối phương quay đầu lại, trông ánh mắt nửa như buồn cười nửa như lo lắng.

dowoon đang cầm tay anh.

má cậu nóng lên, tai cậu đỏ ửng, và vội vã, cậu thả tay anh ra——không dám nhìn vào mắt người đối diện.

younghyun chỉ cười khúc khích và lùi người ra sau, rõ ràng thấy vui thích bởi phản ứng ngại ngùng của dowoon. cậu đã định hỏi anh về việc anh định nói khi younghyun mỉm cười, với lấy bàn tay mà đã thả tay anh ra của cậu một lần nữa và tay còn lại thì cài lên túi áo cậu một bông hoa.

“mấy cô gái ở kia nhờ anh đưa cho em.” anh nói, “dowoonie bây giờ đã nổi tiếng lắm rồi.”

dowoon nheo mắt. có cái gì đó vô cùng quen thuộc toả ra từ younghyun, và màu đỏ...đầu óc cậu choáng váng. những hình ảnh mơ hồ chạy xẹt qua não bộ. _lưu ly. forget me not. **màu đỏ.**_

những hình ảnh chồng chéo lên nhau. _click, click, click._

younghyun và người ấy.

và cậu nuốt vào một cụm ngỡ ngàng, nhấc ánh mắt từ bông lưu ly sang gương mặt mỉm cười của anh. _giống quá, giống quá, giống quá._

_“**dowoonie**”_

giọng chồng giọng, và cậu rơi vào một vòng xoáy. hàng tá những hình ảnh mà dowoon không hề quen thuộc với chạy qua đầu cậu, và cậu thanh niên choáng váng.

“dowoonie!”

=====

**khi ấy, tiếng bom nổ váng óc bên tai, hàng chục luồng đạn cắt sượt mái tóc, rải rác chung quanh là những hoang tàn nát vụn, và dowoon, dowoon đứng đó, với khẩu súng run rẩy như lớp bảo vệ cuối cùng, hàm răng nghiến chặt và những tiếng ồn.**

**những kẻ kia chẳng hề nao núng một giây khi bóp cò, biết rõ rằng sau viên đạn của chúng, một nhân mạng sẽ lại ngã xuống. máu lạnh. những kẻ máu lạnh.**

**nhưng yoon dowoon chẳng phải là một chiến binh. tất cả những nhiệm vụ của cậu là bảo trợ và cung cấp. khi khẩu súng được đưa vào tay cậu, và khi tiếng gầm gừ lảng vảng bên tai, dowoon chẳng muốn biết mình sẽ phải làm gì.**

**“bóp cò đi.”**

**không, không, không. cậu sẽ không. cậu sẽ không. cậu sẽ—**

**_bang_.**

**và dowoon thấy mình trôi trong vô định. mí mắt cậu sụp xuống, trĩu nặng, chẳng thể mở ra. cậu nghe bên tai giọng người, lo lắng và sợ hãi. và cậu run rẩy. _không được, không được._**

**“dowoonie.”**

**đôi mắt cậu mở ra như trong một nỗi kinh hoàng nào đó, nỗi kinh hoàng mà cậu sẽ chẳng thể nhớ ra.**

**“cuối cùng em cũng dậy rồi. em đã bị thương đấy, biết không? lần sau đừng bất cẩn như thế nữa.”**

“oh, em dậy rồi. bác sĩ bảo em bị thiếu dinh dưỡng. làm việc nhiều quá sao, woon?”

**người mỉm cười, hôn lên trán cậu thật nhẹ nhàng. nụ hôn phớt lướt đi, để lại hơi ấm vấn vương quấn quýt thoảng nhẹ như gió.**

bệnh viện.

không, không phải bệnh viện. trắng, ấm áp, và êm. không phải bệnh viện.

**“em đói không? anh nghĩ là có. ừm, anh có làm ít cháo. xin lỗi nhé, chỉ là cháo trắng thôi. dù gì thì, quân đội cũng chẳng được cung cấp nhiều nguyên liệu lắm...”**

“thoải mái nhé. anh có làm một ít cháo. có cả mì nữa, nhưng anh nghĩ dowoon sẽ không thích đâu. bác sĩ bảo nên cho em ăn cái gì nhiều tinh bột thì hơn, vậy nên-yeah. đừng hi vọng quá nhiều vào tay nghề của anh, nhưng chúc em ngon miệng.”

**bát cháo nghi ngút khói đựng trong chiếc bát sứt mẻ cũ kĩ, chẳng hiểu sao lại làm tim cậu đập nhanh. _thump, thump, thump_. người mỉm cười với cậu, chạm nhẹ lên bắp tay dowoon và liền rụt tay lại, biết rõ mình vừa chạm vào vết thương của đối phương.**

gương mặt anh nhẹ nhàng nâng lên một cái mỉm cười. trái tim dowoon thắt lại, _không phải anh không phải anh không phải anh._

**“may cho em là đạn không trúng chỗ hiểm đấy.” người nói, giọng chỉ to hơn tiếng thì thầm một chút, “nếu không, anh cũng sẽ chẳng cứu được em.”**

**dường như người sắp khóc. dường như người cần được ôm lấy. dường như người đang run rẩy. và dowoon khẽ kéo lấy eo người, ôm lấy người,không sao đâu, không sao đâu.**

có gì đó như ép lấy dowoon. có gì đó như làm cậu nghẹt thở. cậu đứng dậy khỏi giường, với tay chạm vào anh—choàng tay qua eo anh, ôm lấy anh, hít vào mùi hương trên người anh, nức nở, _hyung, hyung, hyung._

“shhh, dowoonie-ah, đừng khóc. không sao đâu, không sao đâu, _không sao đâu_.”

=====

“chúng ta có người mới!”

ít khi cậu thấy jaehyung hào hứng như thế. anh lúc nào cũng vui vẻ, đúng thật, nhưng có lẽ vì anh luôn vui mà chẳng ai thấy anh thực sự nổi nhiệt. cậu thấy mọi người đều náo loạn, thấy không khí cả phòng đều sáng lên vì cái tin mới mẻ ấy.

“người mới như thế nào, hyung?” jaebum ngẩng đầu lên, giọng rõ nét tò mò. “con trai hay con gái vậy?”

“gặp đi rồi biết! ah, đây rồi! chào mừng, người mới của chúng ta!”

tóc đỏ.

đột nhiên dowoon lại thấy tim mình đập nhanh, nhanh và mạnh, và tai cậu nóng lên.

_đỏ, đỏ, đỏ. sắc đỏ nhuộm màu tình yêu. sắc đỏ thấm đẫm trong giấc mộng._

“ah, chào, chào mọi người, em, em là...”

và dowoon nhìn thấy, trước mắt cậu...

“wonpil.”

...**_người_**.


End file.
